Water Youkai
by lifes' angle
Summary: Changes are happing in Kagomes' life. Old memmories resurface and a new destiny is found. With a new love and old enemies. SessKag
1. In the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or settings that are used in the story. Basically the only thing that I do own is the plot that I've put that in but then again not all that's true cause I might use stuff form the series or I might not I don't really know. So lets just say that if there is anything in the story that is the same as the Inu Yasha we all know and love I don't own it or have any connection to it other then the fact that I'm a fan.

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

To be connected to the natural forces of the world is to hold great power. This power can neither be taken or achieved one is simply born with it. It is yours forever and it is up to the possessor to decide how to use this gift they've been given.

(60 Years before the beginning)

The young Water youkai was travelling through the western lands with her mother and father. They watched their daughter dance through the forest without a care in the world. She was always smiling and laughing. They could only hope that she would remain that way for she would soon come into her full strength and rival even the most powerful daemon.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look what I found." called the girl getting her parents attention.

They walked over to a clearing in the woods where their daughter was and looked at the well in the middle of it. "What is it?"

"It's a well. This must be a old one that humans once used."

"But there's no water in it. Should I put some in?"

"No, you don't have to put any water into the well." They replied laughing at the innocents that there daughter still had. Suddenly they both felt a big power source behind them and they turned to see a miko standing behind them. Pushing their daughter behind them they waited to see what would happen.

"You will never get the Shikon Jewel! Now DIE!!!" shouted the miko. With that she sent a purifying arrow flying. The arrow landed directly in fort of them purifying everything directly around it. There was just enough time to push their daughter down the well.

The miko turned to leave now that the filthy daemons were gone. With her back turned she didn't see the purplish light glowing from the Bone Eaters Well.

Well can you guess who the Water youkai is? If you cant the you must know who the miko is. RRRRRRRRRiiight!!!

Well this is just the first chap (more like the prologue) so just hang in there I'll be updating it soon!


	2. Enemies meet and Truth Revealed

Direct thoughts are _italicised_

Chapter 2: Enemies meet and Truth Revealed 

_Spring always look so beautiful here_. Thought Kagome as she walked silently behind the rest of the group. Her eyes drifted form the rolling hill to the small river that they were following. She stopped walking and just stared at the crystal clear water, watching as it rushed past going wherever the current pulls it. She just stared at it and slowly it started flowing against the current moving in all sorts of patterns and swirling every which way. It was like a special dance just for her.

"Would you mind keeping up. We don't have time to keep coming back for you every time you feel like stopping."

Inu Yasha voice broke Kagome out of the sort of trance she was in.

"Hum… did you say something?" Kagome asked complete ignoring him again as she glance back at the river. She was disappointed to note the water was back to normal. She was really starting to enjoy the dance.

"While you were stand here staring at the water, for who knows what reason, the rest of us had continued on ahead and had to come back to find you." Inu Yasha was starting to get annoyed. He had a feeling that he was getting ignored and he didn't like it one bit. "ARE YOU LISTING TO ME!"

"Hun……. Oh. Of course I am." Looking around Kagome noticed that they were all standing around and in confusion asked, "Why are you just standing around? I though we agreed not to stop until supper. Well let's go!" Kagome walked off while the others just stood there looking at her.

Later that night 

Sango and Kagome were relaxing in the hot springs. All worries temporarily forgotten, except for being wary of Miroku.

"I'm going to get out now. Are you coming?" Sango asked

"I think I'll stay in a little longer." Kagome told the retreating slayer. She rested her head on the rock that surrounded the Hot Springs reflecting on her time spent in this era. She'd got over her crush on Inu Yasha a while ago realising that she could never live up to his Kikyou. The funny thing was that even Kikyou could 'live' up to those standards seeing how she's not alive. Sango became the older sister that she never had and Shippo is her son. As for Miroku ……. welllll….. the only word I know to describe him is Miroku. I wouldn't have him any other way even if he's a bit perverted at times.

Turning my gaze back to the water I wonder if it'll start 'dancing' again for me. Sadly all I see is my distorted reflection. Suddenly I notice the water flatting out and my reflection became perfect as if I was looking into a mirror only the reflection wasn't me. Looking closer I realise, with a start, that the reflection is of me only I look different. The me in the reflection has to aqua stripes on her cheeks and her hair is midnight back with a cobalt tint to it so that whenever the light hits it her hair looks blue. There also is a sky blue strip on each eyelid. Her face looks like a porcelain dolls would and there is only one word Kagome could think of to describe… perfect. The image raised it eyelids showing Kagome eyes that are all different shades of blue fading into each other going from dark to light.

Kagome couldn't stop looking at this figure. From the strips on her face and the delicately pointed ears she guessed that this person was a youkai but what she couldn't understand is why she felt so familiar. She knew that this image was important and the second she saw the face she knew why that was but as quickly as she had remembered she forgot and no matter how hard she tried to remember the answer just slipped further away.

As if sensing her distress the image smiled and, if you can believe it, spoke.

"Soon. All that has forgotten will be remembered and with it a new destiny will be found." With that the image disappeared and Kagome was left with an odd feeling of calmness and didn't stop to question the fact a reflection should look like you and it shouldn't be able to talk as she got out of the hot spring, dressed and started walking back to camp. Returning to camp Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came and Kagome was awoken to the sounds of Inu Yasha yelling at Shippo. Not bothering to listen to WHAT exactly the argument was about but knowing the Inu Yasha was most likely over reacting Kagome put an end to it the best way she knew how. "SIT!" Inu Yasha slamming face first into the ground not only stopped the fighting it alerted everyone to the fact that Kagome was not awake and by the looks of things was a littlllllle annoyed about that fact.

"What the hell you'd go and do that for?" Yelled an angered Inu Yasha.

"You were fighting with Shippo and even though I don't know what you could possibly be yelling about at this time in the morning it was most likely you fault," snickering could be heard form Miroku and Sango at this comment. (Kagome didn't know how right she was) "Plus you woke me up."

They had been walking for a few hours when Inu Yasha stopped and looked off into the forest.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked walking over to where he was standing.

"I hear crying." He replied. Kagome looked at him in surprise. Was he actually going to do something that didn't revolve around the Shikon Jewel of his own free will? All her surprise disappeared when he just shrugged his shoulders and walked off in the original direction they were heading. _Of course that was too much to hope for_ she thought with a sigh and removed her backpack. She walked off in the direction he was looking in while replacing her quiver on her back.

"Hey just where do you think your going?" Inu Yasha yelled after her retreating form.

"You said that you heard crying so I'm going to check it out seeing as you're to heartless to go your self." Kagome answered not bothering to stop or look at him as she spoke. She did, however, have the satisfaction of hearing Sango scold Inu Yasha for not telling them what her herd. Sango quickly caught up to Kagome and answered her unspoken question. "They're waiting for us back at the path."

After a minute or so of walking the two girls came upon a small child that looked to be 8 or 9 years old. The little girl looked up at the two when they came upon her. Her face was tearstained and dirty. She looked really frightened. Couching down so that they would be closer to eye level with her Kagome placed a hand on her small shoulder and asked " What are you doing out here all by your self?" Looking over at Sango she directed her next statement to her. "I thought that there were no villages around here."

"There aren't. At least there should be none." Sango replied just as confused as to why this little girl was alone in a forest. Looking back to the little girl they again asked, "What are you doing here."

The little girl looked at them a moment longer before answering.

"Rin was playing with Jaken but then Jaken hurt Rins' feelings so then Rin went away to get flowers, but then Jaken got lost so now Rin is all alone and Sesshomaru – sama told Rin that he would be gone for a few days so Rin thinks Sesshomaru- sama won't know that Rin lost Jaken and right now Rin's all alone. Oh I forgot to tell pretty ladies that Rins' name is Rin."

Both Kagome and Sango had to marvel at the fact that the little girl, Rin, could say all of that in one breath. Wait a second "Did you say SESSHOMARU!?"

"Yes. Do you know Sesshomaru- sama?! Can you help Rin find Sesshomaru- sama?!"

_I can't believe that this little girl travels with Sesshomaru. I don't see him as the type to look after little children._

The next day they were walking beside a somewhat small cliff with a river below with Inu Yasha was still fuming up front. He was completely opposed to letting Rin stay with them but Kagome promised Rin that they wouldn't leave her until Sesshomaru came for her so Inu Yasha didn't stand a chance on getting his way. They also discovered a guaranteed way to make Rin laugh, just 'sit' Inu Yasha.

It was midday when the group decided to take a break. Kagome and Rin were playing near the edge of the cliff (not the smartest thing but they were being careful), Inu Yasha was up a tree sulking, Shippo was relaxing with Kirara and Miroku and Sango were cooking some food when Sesshomaru showed up.

Inu Yasha jumped out of the tree brandishing Tetsuaiga completely forgetting that Rin was the reason that he was there.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome showeded Rin a new game!" Rin said to the Daemon lord happily. But before she could run over to him one of Naraku's puppets jumped out into the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru interesting company you keep these days. Here I was thinking that you hated you half brother. Oh well it makes little difference to me."

As soon as he said that hundreds of daemons came out of no where and started attacking them.

Seeing the daemons Kagome pulled Rin over to her and stood in front of her.

"Rin stay close to me." She directed the scared little girl.

She felt Rins' grip tighten on her leg as she did what was she was told to do. _I must protect her_ Kagome thought as she brought out and arrow. Aiming at the wave of daemons coming at them she let an arrow fly. Instead of the usual pink light that surrounded her arrows this one turned completely blue. It destroyed everything in its path including some of the tentacles from the Naraku puppet. Kagome stood stunned for a few seconds never before had she done that. The few seconds that she remained unmoving gave Naraku time to unleash a hailstorm of tentacles at both Kagome and Rin. Quickly kneeling Kagome completely covered Rin with her body becoming a human shield. Seconds after she did this she felt Naraku's attack impale her body everywhere at once. The force of that attack sent both of the flying over the edge of the cliff and straight into the river below. Before they could be injured even more the water in the river wrapped itself around the two in a protective cocoon protecting them so that the water could do its job. Pushing away the water tainted with its mistress's blood fresh clear water rushed in to take its place also it poured into the life threatening wounds that she had sustained. Pouring into her body the water rekindled the dormant soul, her true soul, which lay within her body. Pushing out the offending miko soul the water then purged her newly healed body of the spells that had been placed on her in order to hide the daemon that she rightfully is. The water then gently pushed both girls up onto the shore at the waters' edge.

Inu Group Sesshomaru POV 

The sudden attack brought every into quick action by the sudden attack Naraku raged against them if Sesshomaru hadn't been present then they surely would have been over run by the shear number of the force that was waged against them. The odd thing was that most of that attacks seemed to be centred around Sesshomaru, its as if the others being there was just an unforeseen obstacle. Another wave of daemons was unleashed and they were bracing themselves for the worst, this seemed to be the main attack, when a blue arrow shot past them at an unbelievable speed. Half of the daemons were destroyed just from that one arrow. Looking behind them they see Kagome with a scared Rin holding onto her leg standing at the edge of the cliff. In horror the see the hailstorm of tentacles that Naraku aimed at there friend (or ward in Sesshomaru's case). They saw Kagome use herself to protect Rin and both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru knew that Naraku's attack hadn't been stopped for the smell of Kagome's blood erupted into the air as both girls were sent flying forward off the edge of the cliff and into the river below. Anger filled them with renewed strength and they took care of what was left of the daemons and Naraku's puppet.

Not wasting any time Sango, who was still on Kiraras' back, flew down to the river in search of Rin and Kagome. After flying quite a ways down the river Sango turned around in hopes that she missed them that first time. Biting he lip in worry she scanned the river for any sine, other than the blood tinted water, of Kagome and Rin. Sango spotted what looked like a person in a white top and short green skirt and knew that it had to be Kagome, she was the only one who dressed like that. Landing Sango leapt off Kirara and sprinted over to Kagome. Gently peeling Kagomes' arms off Rin and made sure the little girl was all right.

Rin woke up when Sango moved her and looked up to see Sango leaning over her.

" Sango?" Rin questioned. Looking around she spotted Kagome lying next to her. Quickly rushing over to her Rin started shaking her shoulders.

"Kagome! Kagome!! Wake up you promised Rin that you wouldn't leave Rin. WAKE UP!!!!"

"Rin stop it. Its all right she's just sleeping. She's just sleeping I've made sure of it."

At this time the others had arrived and they looked upon Kagomes' face in shock. She looked like a youkai. Both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were able to tell that she also smelled like one and her aura had change to that of a demonic aura.

When Sesshomaru first arrived at the clearing he was relieved to see that somehow Rin had managed to survive. He also smelled a youkai close by. Looking at the unconscious miko that travelled with his idiot half brother he felt a connection between the two of them and it bothered him greatly. He wanted no connections with humans. When Rin started shaking her and revealed to them that the girl was the youkai that he smelled before he instantly understood the connection he felt. It was the connection that is shared between the 6 elemental youkai. Deciding that he needed to investigate what happened to this girl, Kagome, he would allow them to stay at his home until he got the answers he needed. Also this girl saved Rins' life and therefore he's in is indebted to her.

"Exterminator, take the girl and follow me." He ordered the other girl who was currently soothing Rin.

At his words Sango nodded. She understood what he wanted and that it would be best for Kagome to not have to remain in the woods in her condition. When he said this Rin also started talking excitedly.

"You mean that Kagome is going to come to Sesshomaru- sama's home. That means that Rin can show Kagome all the pretty places where Rin likes to pick flowers!"

Running up to him Rin attached herself onto his leg and hugged it a tightly as she could (which isn't very tight but hey she's 9).

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled an enraged Inu Yasha "There is not way that I'm letting Kagome go any where with the likes of you." He directed this at Sesshomaru.

Ignoring Inu Yasha Sango picked up Kagomes' limp form and climbed onto Kirara. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder while Miroku climbed on behind her. Nodding to Sesshomaru that they were ready they followed him leaving a still angry hanyou to follow them or be left behind.


End file.
